


净净哥的小哼唧

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 来源于净净生日的时候权顺荣自己发的，小哼唧这种称呼，怎么看都不是平常起的
Relationships: Yoon jeonghan/Kwon soonyoung
Kudos: 7





	净净哥的小哼唧

“我真的很喜欢哥哥哦～”  
尹净汉听到他这么说笑着拍拍他软乎乎的头，心里怀着一丝疑问。

那样像星星的人是会喜欢自己的吗？

出道没多久的孩子都会反复看自己的直拍，哪里做的不好哪里还需要改善，尹净汉会认真的看权顺荣，自动播放一遍又一遍，看他掌控着舞台的灵巧身姿，没话可说的舞台表情，从骨子里透出来的青春活力，其实是他小小的动力。

“想和哥哥出去吃饭。”  
去拍李硕珉的手停在一半，权顺荣带着小期盼的声音在耳边飘荡，他说的哥哥是自己吗？  
回过头来他早和李知勋走了，是要去工作室吧，其实自己还有几个动作不太熟悉想问问他。

权顺荣假装凶狠训斥哥哥的时候内心里慌的不行，这样子哥哥更加不喜欢自己了要怎么办呢？可是好想好想和他单独在一起呀，试了很多种方法都因为大人数团体的不便给打断。  
“你今天凶得很，注意点。”走之前队长过来拍拍他的肩留下一句警告。

尹净汉坐在角落里没有起身，刚才权顺荣说的都对，他确实记得很慢，可是他没有不上心，表面上冷淡其实暗地里尽了全力。  
“哥，我刚才说的太过了，对不起哦。”  
他四下张望着确定成员们都离开了便赶紧小跑过来蹲在哥哥面前道歉。

惹人爱的脸庞在面前放大，尹净汉内心低落想远离这份热情。  
“是我对不起，”哥哥的口气怎么冷冰冰的，“还拖累你留下来。”  
“我很愿意的，”他一秒都没有犹豫想要消除哥哥的不安，“净汉哥只是记得慢一点而已但是消化的很好哦。”  
他伸手想拉哥哥一把，对方刻意没有握住反而扶着墙站起来，兀自走到镜子前开始练习。

哥哥为什么总是不接受我？

他转了个身坐在哥哥刚才的位置，明明就跳得很好，都怪自己太笨只能想出来这种理由和他独处，看吧，现在哥哥伤心了，权顺荣你真是个傻瓜。

一把拿水瓶砸在自己额头的时候还有点疼，哼哼了一下又觉得是在无理取闹，没想到哥哥很快跑过来。

“受伤了吗？”尹净汉的手贴在他手上，按摩着那处被砸到的红色区域。

权顺荣再也克制不住扑上来就是一个熊抱，幸好尹净汉的运动神经好即时撑住了他才没有直接被弟弟铺在地上。  
“哥哥为什么不喜欢我？”  
尹净汉手忙脚乱地调整姿势才把他稳稳抱在怀里，“我没有不喜欢小荣呀。”  
“哼，那你都不理我。”他埋在哥哥胸间不肯抬头，双手抱得紧紧的。  
“不是你刚才训我把我留下来的嘛？”他有些不自然的一下一下拍他的背。  
“那还不是我都没时间和哥哥两个人在一起。”嘟着嘴说话发出的哼唧声，要是其他人在可能一掌拍上去了，偏偏抬头看着他的样子可爱到不行。

“对不起。”  
哥哥的吻落在他的眉间，他紧张地闭上眼，不敢看那人过于完美的外貌。  
“其实很喜欢小荣的，”他一下下啄着弟弟的薄唇，“但是很不安呀，小荣像星星一样优秀。”  
“那是什么意思呀？”十点十分的眼神里透着欣喜和疑惑，哥哥喜欢自己就好啦。  
“小荣什么都做的很棒呀，”尹净汉轻柔的拨弄他的刘海，被抱得太紧好不容易松了松气，“有时候会想小荣真的会喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯？怎么会这样！”小仓鼠急切的又凑近一步，“是因为我训哥哥了吗？”  
“都说了不是因为你了，”尹净汉捏捏他的胳膊，语气放松了很多，“是我没有自信才会那样。”

尹净汉还沉浸在权顺荣的胳膊又白又软很好捏的内心活动，一对上眼看见弟弟眼睛红红的惹人心疼。  
“怎么了？”  
“我还以为是哥哥不喜欢我嘛，”权顺荣适时的吸吸鼻子，“现在是太高兴了！”  
两个人瘫坐在练习室里，权顺荣去拿了垫子过来，明明什么也没干只要有眼神接触就会傻笑。  
问题是就是没什么事做。

“哥哥～”  
“嗯？”  
“像刚才一样亲亲我好不好？”

亲到舒服的时候会哼哼，碰到腰间的时候也是，挑逗他就会哼哼唧唧，尹净汉也是今天才发现弟弟真的这么像小孩。  
“小哼唧，”他一边说一边揉捏着弟弟的臀部，轻轻的笑声有点好听，“小荣这么会诱惑人吗？”  
“哥哥喜欢我才会被诱惑到吧，”他一定很满意这个称呼，弯弯的眼睛绽放的笑颜，“哥哥真的喜欢我吗？”  
他一定要再确定一次。

“喜欢的不得了。”

他是看着他的眼睛说的，他又一次吻过来的时候小仓鼠伸出舌尖来迎接他，两个人挑逗着捉弄着玩的不亦乐乎，湿乎乎的吻小仓鼠很开心又在往哥哥那边靠，结果突然就敌不过力气，上半身被按在细心摆好的靠垫上。

意识到接下来要发生什么的小仓鼠笑嘻嘻的，有些兴奋的在哥哥身上乱摸点火，摸到肚子的时候还说哥哥正规三辑要公开腹肌的话要先给我检查一下呀。  
“说什么腹肌呢！”轻轻的敲在额头上，说的理直气壮，“没有！”

就算没有哥哥的肚子也很好摸呀，尹净汉扒光他的过程中他都没有放手，时不时还碰到痒痒肉让哥哥笑。  
“小荣够了哦，”他温柔的警告，“到我吃小荣了。”  
又在哼唧了，是舒服的哼哼嘛，有轻有重的揉捏手感较好的胸部，权顺荣一刻也不能闲下来又要接吻，还要不停地确认爱意，确认的同时也在不断的告白说喜欢。

哥哥突然起身了，明明裤子已经被扒掉了哥哥怎么走了。  
“哼，净净哥～”  
尹净汉翻柜子的时候听见小仓的鼻音。  
“乖乖等一下啦，”东西被翻的有点乱，“胜宽的护手霜不是放在这里的吗？”

是橘子味的唉。  
权顺荣嗅嗅，柑橘的清香让他舒舒服服的，哥哥埋在他腿间的头顶都很好看的感觉。  
“会不会疼？”  
尹净汉尽量放缓了手下的动作害怕伤到他，没想到他倒是迫不及待地一上来就吸的很好。  
“进…进来，”权顺荣忘我的撸动自己下体时双腿缠上哥哥的腰，“想要…哥哥”

终于进入的那一刻抱着哥哥，呻吟在他耳边，最喜欢和哥哥抱抱了，以后要抱个够，一点点的走神在尹净汉开始动的时候被打散，咿呀的叫着觉得要被插坏了，别样的快感在体内炸开，扭动腰肢渴求着更多。

做到一半的时候权顺荣射在两个人之间，黏黏糊糊的在哥哥还没成型的腹肌上，他爽的大脑空白可是尹净汉怎么都不停下来。

“小荣转过去好不好？”尹净汉一面询问一面保持着插入的姿势将他翻过去，权顺荣和宽大的镜子里的自己对视，视觉上的刺激使他后穴收缩的更厉害了，被哥哥打在臀部。

“不…不要这样。”他闭着眼睛摇头。  
“怎么了？小荣睁眼看看呀，”尹净汉逗弄他停下了动作，“不睁开眼就不继续哦。”  
“不要欺负我嘛，”权顺荣小声求饶，“小荣给哥哥操。”  
“那乖乖的睁开眼睛呀，”尹净汉就这姿势低头舔弄他的耳垂，“还是小荣不想要咯？”  
“要…”  
他睁开眼的瞬间尹净汉狠狠地操上早就发现的敏感点，肉体碰撞的声音有规律的响起，权顺荣被干的叫着合不上嘴，津液顺着嘴角流下，哥哥让他转过头来含住他的唇，上面下面都连在一起。

“不…不要了…不行了”  
第二次射精后权顺荣再也没脸看斑驳的镜面，生理性的泪水止不住的流下，求哥哥大概也没什么用。

“顺荣呀，”射在体内的时候他附在耳边说给自己听，“哥哥很爱你哦。”

后记

尹净汉看着床上多出来的老虎玩偶有些困惑，弟弟倒是撒着拖鞋穿着短裤进来房间就把自己扔在床上，还招手要自己也去。

“你干什么呢？”嗔怪的语气里其实很宠溺。  
“从今天开始要和哥哥睡在一起！”小仓鼠坚定的点点头，拍拍小老虎的头，“它是我亲故嘛，就带来啦。”

在小老虎上操小老虎应该很好玩吧？  
尹净汉伸手探进权顺荣的衣服时想。


End file.
